justice love
by 31919
Summary: Its writers block i got nothin 3 shot last coming later
1. Chapter 1

31919 with my 3rd story I know its not planned but what do you do and i don't own naruto or justice league. Non-canon two or threeshot.

In the watch tower people or heroes walking around talking to others or in anycase...

"WAHOO, VACATION TIME I've already got my stuff i'll have r and r. I can picture it now big ocean, old friends and training." said a man with blond hair that looked like bedhead wearing a orange shirt and black pants with a black cape that had a swirl on it. (nuns3 dlc)

A man wearing all black sighed 'I should of expected that.' A man in red started talking "lucky, we still have to work all weak." The female next to him said after him "not all of us just you guys. I have the weekend of starting at six."

The man in red groaned again. "it's not fair hey batman can i go to?" The man now know as batman sent the man in red tights a 'bat glare'

"No you may not flash you are staying on the job til tuesday." The man in red not willing to give in trying hard to avoid the glare, he got on his kneese in a praying position"Please, even diana got a day off and she usually stays here!"

Batmans glare intesified his glare "YOU WOULD have had today of if you didn't sleep on the job." Flash shrunk in front of batman like a mother scolding her child.

Naruto finally having enough turned around and strarted to walk to the teleporter when a hand grabbed his arm and turned back around to diana's face. To naruto she had a cute face and a hot body and shook his head at the thought 'ero-sennen definetly corupted me I hope he gets killed by baa-chan and kaa-san in heaven.'

"diana-chan do you need something." The woman in question nodded "Yes may i come with you on your vacation i'd rather go with you than stay here listening to them."

Naruto nodded "sure, why the hell not i'm going to titans tower first than my house." Diana nodded again but wondered and asked "titans tower, what do you do there?"

"Ohh, i never did tell you did i starfire and raven are like sisters to me and i see them whenever i can."

Both super heroes stepped on the transporter to earth.

Titans tower

Beastboy and cyborg were playing video games on the couch siting next to them was raven reading her book with robin sitting next to her trying to fix a robinrang and starfire humming in the kitchen making food.

"Dinner is ready my friends!" The rest of the titans sat at the table waiting for starfire to pass out food. Beastboy being impasent asked "whats for dinner star?"

She looked at them with a smile "It's bloratch kleplar its really good!" The titans looked at the green and orange half-dead meal and immediatly went a type of pale that could chalenge orochimaru.

"How about we order a pizza instead" suggested robin who turned green when the foods eye started looking at him. The rest of the titans was about to get up when a strong grip on his shoulder sat him back down.

"Your not going to waste your teammates food are you robin-chan." That sent a shiver up the boy wonder's spine and said back without turning around "nope, i was just wondering for tomarrow morning naruto-san."

"NARUTO-NII!" With that being the only warning a naruto was picked up by a orange blur that was starfire. She started to hug him crushing some bone and put him down. ' If i didn't have a healing factor or being an edo tensei i would have died long ago.'

"Hey naruto-san long time no see!" exclaimed cyborg and beastboy. Raven floated towards naruto and hugged him "hey naruto-nii haven't seen you in a month how are you."

"I'm doing good and by looking at you guys your doing good too." raven released her hug and finally noticing wonderwoman she asked curiously "what are doing here wonderwoman?"

Diana was about to reply but naruto decided to humor himself and quickly replied "We came to ask you a favor raven,starfire." Everyone looked at him with the girls confusion.

"We are geting married and want you two to be the god parents." Naruto said shyly making him seem realistic.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII"

The teen titans shouted at once with two happy squels while diana looked at naruto like he was mad.

"when did this happen you two and what do you mean godparents." Starfire said all excited

Diana about to tell the truth started "What he means is" " She has a bun in the oven and two years."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIIIII"

The teen titans yelled again with diana looking at naruto in pure amazement. Raven the first out of her daze "how come you never told us you were dating!" she said with a glare at the blond.

"Well she shy about us dating so she swore me not to tell anyone." Everyone looked at wonderwoman in amazement and thought as one 'I guess even the best heroes get scared by something.'

" we are not getting married or having a child!" said diana at a glare at naruto till she got a glare by suprisingly cyborg who asked "So your going to abort it thats not fair to the child." The other titans nodded at the logic.

"We are not together and and we don't have a have a child!" diana almost yelled at the titans. Raven glared at diana and asked in a angry tone "and whats wrong with naruto he is a great person!?"

"He is a great person but i don't like him like that!" diana finally yelling at the kids. Robin glared at her "you obviously liked him before to have a child or you just ..." The titans looked at her in amazement.

"You used him to 'kill some stress' didn't you!?" yelled beastboy adding his two cents in. Diana looked at them with an ice cold glare that they gave back. "We never had sex you hear me!"

The titans blinked and looked at naruto who was rolling on the ground laughing and waited for him to stop. Five minutes later he stopped laughing but still snickering getting to his feet looked at them. Everyone else glared at him while starfire walked up to him and pouted.

"That wasn't nice Nii-san you tricked us all." He eye smiled and replied "It was to fun to pass up and we should start to leave we should get to my house right hime-sama." 'Hime-sama' blushed at the conplement that didn't go unnoticed to the girls.

Before she could reply getting cut off again she got dragged into the hallway by raven and starfire. They looked at her in complete seriousness and said as one "don't break his heart or we'll break you!" And without letting her say a word they left to their rooms.

Naruto walking in the hallway and said "come on hime-sama." And without warning put his hand on her shoulder and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto's home

Naruto and diana appeared on the front yard and both of them started walking towards the house quietly not saying a word and when naruto and diana walked inside diana immediatly grabbed naruto and slammed him against a wall then started kissing him.

Naruto started kissing back and slammed her on the other side of the hallway. Going through the hallway like a pinball machine they twirled into the living room with diana slamming naruto on the couch.

"Were you sure it was wise to tell them naruto-koi" she asked leaning on his chest. Naruto kissed her forehead "hai, if I couldn't tell them then who can i tell?" he wrapped his arms around her "besides i already had a chat with superman batman and supergirl."

Diana looked at him curiously "supergirl, why with her?" "she has super vision remember, i'm taking extra precaution in this, I don't want this to be like another 'kyuubi attack' somehow."

Knowing how that happened she looked at him with eye's of saddness. "I still can't believe you went through your life like that by yourself." Naruto looked at her with sadness "yeah looking back on it it was pretty ugly. I still feel bad for j'ohn for looking in my memories that one time."

Naruto wanting to change the conversation said "lets sleep here your body rubbing against me feels good." He was slapped softly on the chest. "no thats how i got pregnant." "Yeah it was a good summer weekend. I remember you couldn't stop looking at my body especially when i was working out." Naruto puffed out his chest at the memorie.

Diana not letting his pride go any farther replied "And you couldn't stop looking at my waist and especially my butt." She puffed up her chest when she felt his chest deflate. She heard him utter something and asked "could you repeat that koi?"

"you have a nice ass and you proved it during our second encounter." He felt her deflate. He was about to say sorry until she stood up and took her top off and said

"Well i have to prove every part off my body is good don't I koi."

LEMON

She zipped down naruto's pants and both took the rest of their close off she looked at his 'head and with her left hand started to stroak him off making him moan in pleasure.

She kept jacking him off till he picked her up and placed her on the couch and said "we still have to eat you know lets eat together." Diana looked at his full erect cock and said "but my dinner is bigger than yours at seven inches."

He sweatdropped at the fact "you counted how long it was?" She nodded her head and replied " I need to brag about something besides strengh but worry about that later we need to eat." with that she stood back up and pushed naruto on the long couch.

She postioned herself over naruto and started to lick his dick til she put in her mouth and with that naruto started to lick vagina with lust in his eyes. He started to lick her pussy hungrily and making diana feel hotter and making her go faster and use her tongue.

After the minutes they started to feel the each other start to tighten up and with a scream the climaxed together.

"DIAAANNNAAA/NAAARRRUTOOO-KKKOOOOII"

With that he gave his shots in her mouth and his mouth was drenched in her liquid. They started again cleaning both themselfs. Diana feeling him hardened again position herself over him and said "My favorite part of sex, me dominating you again."

He was about to make a comeback til he was silenced with a glare and she slammed herself on him making both heads go back.

She continued to slam herself on naruto making them both groan in pleasure and she kept on boincing on his shaft.

"aww yeah, this is the thing i missed the most out pregnantcy" she said still boincing on the blond. "what about *pant* the fighting won't you *wheeze* miss that."

She replied "yes, i am an amazon so yes i will but i still don't want to endanger the child in anyway" Naruto feeling her tighten up started to twitch "diana i'm starting to cum!" She said "cum with me koi!"

"DDDDDDIIIIAAAANNNAAA/KKKKKKIIIIIIOOOOOO"

They lay on the juiced filled couch not looking the least bit tired she got off his cock and pulled him up "we still have the weekend to enjoy ourselfs" she said lustfully.

while being pulled he looked at the at the clock which wrote 9:35 and thought 'all weekend, all right.'


	2. Chapter 2

31919 here this is part two of naruto and wonderwoman labeled secrets revealed i don't own naruto or justice league

watch tower

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT"

That was the yell of wonderwoman wondering (ironic) how they figured out that not just flash no no not just flash but the whole league knew she was pregnant.

"Congrats we heared you were pregnant so we threw a little something together." said the ever excited flash "Who knew you and naruto made a baby and i get to be an uncle" he finished with fake tears.

"How did you figure out we took every precausion to make sure that nobody knew!?" diana said looking around dangerously. Nobody catching on said "oh, it was supergirl but why don't you-." He looked to see wonderwoman gone and thought 'we doomed her' with a shudder.

Naruto walked in the room not a second late and saw the banner and asked "who's pregnant, did bats finally get catwomans dift?" with a chuckle. Batman who was on the balcony glared at the hero. "No, there talking about you hokage." said batman everyone waiting for naruto's responce.

Naruto's eyes popped out of their sockets 'they knew that means' " no way that means the the villians know and will strike her down at anytime for revenge and try to kill the baby or worst try take the baby away from us or -"

Everyone stopped listening as superman and supergirl walking inside the room and looked at naruto who was rambling on an on about baby trouble.

Superman asked "whats wrong with him and who's pregnant?" Supergirl next to him deadpanned at him "it's naruto and diana remember." He looked at her with amazement "how can you say that so easily they told us in upmost confidence."

Supergirl groaned "How can i not, everyone should know about this." "I know but theirs a reason about why!"

Everyone looked at him questionly til he pointed at naruto who was still talking to himself about 'bold villians' 'kicking ass' and 'preperation' "How extreme can he be?" supergirl about to regret her words.

"that it from now on everyone stays two feet away from diana or we'll have a problem!" He demanded with everyone looking at him like he was crazy. Flash getting out of shock looked at batman "Can he do that?"

Batman looked at flash tiredly "Knowing him its safer not to toucher, and if you do it'll be like when superman knocked over his ramen."

Superman winced at the memorie "I never knew someone could knock me out with one hit even doomsday it would take a couple hits."

Batman nodded and looked at flash "it'll be more painful for you because you don't have super strength." Diana walked in the room calmly until she spotted supergirl who shuddered at the the glare she got from her.

She was about to make an excuse and leave until...

"DIANA WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Everyone looked at the screen and saw diana's mom. Naruto ignored it as he continued to ramble on about 'baby protection'.

Diana looked at her mother and had to ask " How do you know we only told three people here and he teen titans?" With the last two words bringing naruto out of his trace looked at the sreen.

"Who's the old broad using to much make-up?" Everyone looked at him amazed at what he said to the queen who could only see red. "How dare you don't youu know who i am?" queen hippotas asked angrily.

"No, thats kind of why i asked man old age must have hit you hard." said naruto not really caring who she was. The queen biting down her anger "I am the queen of the amazons hippotas now male bow befo-"

Everyone looked to see naruto talking to flash about what they should have for lunch. Diana not wanting this to go any farther "Mother this is my husband naruto uzumaki, naruto this is my mother."

"..." There was only silence until

"NNNNNNNAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Everyone shouting for diferent reasons. The justice leage because they didn't know they were married. Naruto learning the 'old lady' was his mother-in-law. And queen hippotas the mixture of both.

Naruto pointed shakedly at the screen that old lady is my mother-in-law that means she's..." Everyone waited for him say something and the queen waited for a apology. "If its an island of all man haters how can a woman be queen when she had her 'cherry popped'."

Everyone looked bewildered at the question while some were actually curious. Diana and the queen in total shock at how he defined not only a queen but his mother-in-law. superman put his shoulder on supergirls and muttered "that's why."

The queen shaking her head at the thought of killingthe boy "anyway i want you to come home so the baby can be-" "No." The original justice leage members looked at her in shock. "what do you mean no dear?" the queen said almost livid.

"Naruto's too paranoid to let this go by him look." She pointed at him and everyone looked at naruto who was threating everyone about the two feet plan. Everyone sweatdropped and batman said "I know its not any of my business but i agree with diana she's more stable than naruto and he will raise hell if he learned not only did he miss his childs birth but knowing his wife and underdeveloped child left him for six month."

Again everyone was in shock "you've been pregnant for three month how did you hide the secret and your still so skinny!" the queen and the justice leuge shouted at her.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the child is safe." superman said almost putting a hand on wonderwoman's shoulder til he was kicked in the head and sent into the wall.

The queen and the jl turned to see naruto with his foot extended. "That was two feet dammit!" Everyone sweatdropped and supergirl and batman pulled clark out of the wall who was knocked out and flash winced 'that could have been me!"

"Anyway we already picked place for the birth and we won't need your help but you can come help." Said naruto suprising diana at how he said it.

"I don't need the help of a man for my daughters sake." Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes "don't come near my child." Everyones eyes popped out of their sockets at what naruto said.

" You saying if the child is a boy you'll hate him like every other man and if it's a girl you will adore he." He lifted his head up for everyones to see his ocean blue eyes frozen like ice. "I hate people like you you go by your own judgement and laws than family. If it is a boy you'll probably look at him in disgust am i right?"

Queen hipotas couldn't meet his glance "You and me are different you'd rather obey laws than put family while i'll do anything for family even break laws to do it. Boy or girl i don't want you hating him for something he didn't do or try to corrupt her with your straight line thinking." He turned around and walked out the room.

The queen and the original jl wanted to deny it but couldn't she had banished her own daughter for their laws. Diana sighed " Thats why mother goodby." She turned off the screen and looked at batman who noddedand she left to find the troublesome blond.

Six month later

Diana and naruto were walking out the hospital with two girls and one boy. Kairi, mai and menma. All three had wiskermarks on their cheeks kairi had blond hair while the other two had black hair. Kairi and menma had a rounder face and mai had a longer and smoother face. Before the poperatzi got to them they disappeared in orange flash.

Naruto and diana put the three babys in a crib and went into their own room and both adults lied down staring at each other.

Diana-hime we have three children and the came out safely with no effects what could be better than that honey he said bringing her head to his chest.

Lemon

"I have one though naruto-koi you've been so paranoid that you forget that we are married and need to be 'happy'." Wonderwoman said alittle upset.

"Huh?" replied naruto not getting where this is going.

Wonderwoman grabbed his member that was still clothed " Does this make more sense koi". naruto gropped her boob making her moan.

Diana not wanting to lose undid his pants and his cock popped out and she started jacking him of. Naruto put two fingers in her vagina past her panties and started to poke in and out rapidly.

Whit that naruto grabbed wonderwoman and flipped her over so her face was by his cock and his face was by her pussy. Not wasting time he started licking her out and diana took on as much as she could bobbing her head in the process.

They lay their on their bed for several minutes unexpectedly naruto came in diana's mouth making her almost choke and making her drench his mouth in the process.

Diana drinking the remaining cum in her mouth stood up. "I win so that means that you have to do the work naruto-koi." Naruto looked at her strangely "no,the rule is if you win you work hime."

She layed down next to him and said in a almost wisper "to bad get to work." Naruto sweatdropped and he moved and stood up and bent down and picked up diana and wrapped her legs around himself.

Said women looked confused until he put her chest on his and moved his hims up ward and bringing her down a bit. She let of a moan as naruto kept slamming himself into her while he let out groans once in a while.

Feeling herself about to cum she locked around him tighter "I'M CUMMING NARUTO-KOI!" and with that came on his stick but didn't stop his pace and kept slammimg into her.

"Alright time to end this match." She looked confused when he took her of his dick and placed her on the floor. "Naruto-koi what are you-" she was cut off when naruto slammed himself in diana doggy style.

Naruto grabbed her breast and slammed his rod into diana who let her tounge hang out at the feeling. He kept slamming til he felt both of them tighten up. "Hime i'm cumming." "so am i koi." with that he shot his liquid into her and she came on his stick.

LEMON OVER

They both took a shower and lay on their bed with their respected nightgown and underwear. When they layed down naruto wrapped his arm around her body with diana snuggling in.

"i love you diana." "i love you to naruto-kun and where did you learn those moves?" She asked all but sweetly and saw him disapear in a flash of orange. She could of sworn she heard "flash she's getting ideas." and "I know lets hid in mexico."

She shook her head at her childish husband and when he flashed back he didn't see the hand that knocked him out and bring him to the bed with a huff.

Her family was weird and so was she.


End file.
